


What if he does?

by AlexanderSpeedwagon



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-12
Updated: 2018-03-12
Packaged: 2019-03-30 08:46:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexanderSpeedwagon/pseuds/AlexanderSpeedwagon
Summary: A crack ship fic I wrote for a Discord RP i participated in. Meant as a one-shot based on the storyline of that killing game.





	What if he does?

Yuu woke up on the floor of her lab with a massive headache. She doesn't quite remember how she got there. The last thing she remembered was sitting in the recreation room with a few of her fellow inmates. Oh yeah, that's right... She had too much to drink, Tadashi's death yesterday still hung over her like a massive shadow. She sat up slowly thinking about the incident. A tear ran down her face. She didn't try to fight it. After all, who would be able to forget something like that overnight? She stood up, not bothering to clean her face off, and slowly staggered out the door.

Pix-l was used to all-nighters, but so many in such a short amount of time was starting to drag on him. He had passed out playing games with Cyra in the middle of the night more than once. This was one such occasion. He found himself waking up on a chair in front of a CRT. He and Cyra played Mario Party 2 into the wee hours, but the girl was nowhere to be seen. Pix-l figured she had gone downstairs for some breakfast. He got up and grabbed a 3DS. The cartridge slot had Pokemon Moon in it. Not his first choice, but it'll get his mind off of things well enough. He started playing as he walked out the door.

"Ach!"  
"Oof!"

The two collided in front of the elevator, neither watching where they were going for their own reasons. The two landed beside each other, Yuu rolling over to lay on her back after the fall.

"Sorry Yuu, I didn't see you there." Pix-l said after getting his bearings. He sat up and looked over at the girl, who had placed an arm over her eyes.  
"It's alright, I wasn't paying attention either." Yuu mumbled.  
"Are you ok?" Pix-l asked. He stood up and looked down at her. He would have offered her a hand, but she looked rather comfortable lying there in front of the elevator.  
"Fine... just hungover. I drank a lot more after you left." She mumbled again.  
"Well, whatever works I guess. I'm going down, maybe make a few sandwiches. Wanna come with?" He asked as he pressed the button.  
"Sure, whatever." Yuu stood up slowly as she heard the familiar ding of the elevator.

The two descended wordlessly and arrived in the kitchen without running into anybody else. Pix-l walked to the fridge and pushed a small stack of sandwiches to the side, pulling out the necessary components to make more.

"I'm taking requests if you want something." He said, setting the armful of condiments on the counter. 

Yuu was sitting on the counter about a foot from where Pix-l dropped his small burden.

"I like ham. But I'll take one you made already. No need to go out of your way." Yuu said, looking down at her new neighbors.

"No, it's fine. I like fresh ones, and if I'm making one for me it would be rude to not offer, so yeah." Pix-l fetches a loaf of bread and lays out four slices.

"Well thanks, I guess." She drops down for a glass of water.

"It's no problem, really." Pix-l hums the Final Fantasy II battle theme as he fixes the to-go meals. Once done, he slides Yuu's perfectly proportioned sandwich over to her. She mumbles a quick thank you and takes a bite. Pix-l returns his tools to the fridge and take a seat next to the artist. "So you holding up alright?"

"I could be doing better, but i'm fine." Of course she's not fine. Tadashi is dead and for all Yuu knows his killer is still among the prisoners.

"It'll be alright. We'll find a way out of here, for Tadashi,right?" Pix-l put a hand on Yuu's knee, squeezing gently. He returned his hand to his sandwich and took another bite.

It's fine, he doesn't mean anything by that Yuu thought.

"Yeah, for Tadashi..." She looked down and smiled faintly. Suddenly, images of Tadashi's dismembered body flooded into her mind. The smile left instantly and she shook her head. "Yeah, we should focus on how to get out. He would hate it if we all died here."

"So would I, Yuu. I think we all would. Anyways..." Pix-l trailed off.

"Yes?" Yuu asked after a moment.

"It's nothing, really. It's nothing." They looked at each other, their noses touched for a moment because of how close together they were sitting. They both blushed profusely and Pix-l moved over a foot. "Sorry..."

"No, it's fine, honest mistake." Yuu looked away as she took another bite of her sandwich, still blushing.

"Mistake, huh?" Pix-l looked at her and winked.

"PIX-L! WHAT THE FUCK MAN?!?" Yuu scoots a foot in the other direction. Pix-l starts laughing, placing his plate down in between them. "Not funny!"

"I'm sorry, really. You looked upset, so I thought i'd take advantage of an awkward situation and cheer you up."

"Well, try something different next time!" Yuu was still blushing, but despite that closed some of the distance she had made between them. Yuu thought to herself it's fine, he doesn't mean anything by it, he doesn't mean anything by it.

"Yuu?" Pix-l asked. She jumped much higher than he had expected. She had been staring at her sandwich red in the face.

"Yeah?" She asked, looking back at him.

"You've been staring at your lap for like five minutes, are you ok?" The game reviewer looked concerned. Yuu just shook her head and looked up at him.

"Yeah, just fine, why?"

"You've been staring at your lap for like five minutes, that's why..." He looked at Yuu, who had gone back to the aforementioned activity. "Do you need to talk about it?"

"No... yeah... no, I can't, I'm sorry." She looked up at him.

"I might not be the best moral support, but if you ever need..." He flashes a sideways peace sign at her "I'm your guy."

Yuu chuckled. "Thanks man. I appreciate it. I just... don't really know who to turn to... for this."

"Is there nobody else?" Pix-l asked. "I mean, I definitely don't mind helping you out, but it sounds like I'm not your first choice."

Yuu thinks for a moment. Let's see... G-4 and Cyra are out of the question. I'm Ryuji's therapist. Yoshiro... maybe. That's a really big maybe. Marika might not be so bad, but she would want me to play shogi. Not what I need during a heart to heart. Isamu is apparently a drinking buddy now. Yui... I don't think she has what I need... That leaves...

"Well... no, now that I think about it, you would be my first choice..."

"I appreciate that, I guess." Pix-l took the last bite of his sandwich. Yuu had barely touched hers. "Did you not like the sandwich?"

"No! Of course I did! I'm just distracted is all." She said.

"That's fine. I understand. Take your time, it's not like it's going anywhere."

"Maybe a little distraction is important..." Yuu said. Of course, she had proven this statement the night before, but Pix-l hadn't called her on it. 

"Yeah, maybe. Well, I'm headed back to my lab. Feel free to join." Pix-l said before hopping off the counter. He looked back and waved as he left. Yuu just lifted up a hand in response.

He didn't mean anything by it. He didn't mean anything at all.

Yuu sat there for what felt like forever, deciding what to do. She eventually settled on meeting Pix-l in his lab. It's not like she had anything else better to do, and she had already established the Game Reviewer was her go to for moral support. 

"Hey, Pix-l, can I come in?" Yuu was stood just inside of the door to the second floor lab. Even though she had spent many hours in the past there, she had never been in the room with just it's owner.

"Yuu! Yeah come on in, why'd you ask? My door's always open!" He was sitting on an office chair, spinning it to face the door while he talked. He still had the 3DS in his hands from earlier.

"Thanks..." She grabbed her elbow and walked in, taking a seat on an unoccupied spot of a table. "Hey, umm about earlier..."

"What about?" Pix-l was still looking down at the game system.

"You said that I could come to you for... moral support, right?" Yuu asked. The Game Reviewer looked up from his screens at that point. 

"Yeah, what is it?" He closed the handheld and practically threw it onto a side table, standing up in front of Yuu.

"It's just... everything fucking sucks right now and I want someone to talk to about it. I've tried bottling it up before. That doesn't work well." 

"Ok then, get it out. Whatever you need to say, say it." Pix-l put his hands on her shoulders. Yuu looked up. They were eye level. She blushed, although Pix-l couldn't tell due to the dim lighting.

"It's just that with Tadashi gone I feel lost. We had plans for when we got out of here. We were going to leave Japan and go to Italy or France or someplace like that. And now... I have fucking nothing..." She started crying, sobbing gently into her hands, her glasses falling to the ground, not that she cared much anyway. Pix-l pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what it's like to care about someone that much, but I know what that kind of sorrow feels like. Like you've got this emptiness inside you that just won't go away, no matter how much you try to fill the void, it's still there. I'm here for you. Whatever you need." Yuu cried into her hands for a moment before returning the hug.

"I don't know what to do now. I don't know. Help me..."

"It's ok... It'll be alright. Nobody else is dying, I promise you. Soon we'll find a way out. We'll all live on. For Tadashi, for the twins, for everyone else who's died."

"First Ren, now Tadashi, everyone around just fucking dies apparently. And don't fucking promise me that. How do you know that?"

"Ok obviously I don't know that for sure, but we can hope, right?" Pix-l's sleeve was quickly becoming drenched in snot and tears, but he didn't mind. Yuu needed him. That was more important.

"I just don't want to lose anyone else. I care a lot about everyone left. If even one of you lovable bastards bites the dust, I don't know what I'd do." Yuu said. The tears affecting her speech much more than she would like it to.

"Don't worry. Really. We've got this. We can do this. There's what, nine of us left? Surely we can beat this game!" Pix-l said a little too confidently.

"I hope so." Yuu mumbled, lifting her head up from its resting spot on Pix-l's shoulder. She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "I really hope so."

"Just believe in us! We'll all get through this together."

\--

"Hey, Isamu, I need to talk to you about something." It was a few days after that meeting in Pix-l's lab and the two were stuck in G4's lab, along with the rest of the still living prisoners.

"Sure, shoot." Both of them were laying in the grass, staring up at the fake sky.

"I want to die." Pix-l said.

"What?"

"Yeah, if it'll get everybody else out of here, I don't mind taking one for the team." He sounded dead serious.

"Pix-l, man, do you know what you're saying?"

"Of course I do. And, I need you to promise me something, no matter what happens. You can't tell Yuu, ok?"

"Why?" Isamu asked.

"Just... she trusts me, and I don't want her knowing that I'm sacrificing myself."

"Man, that's some... alright. I'll trust you too then." The policeman said. He wasn't quite sure why Pix-l made the request, but he would keep it anyway.

"Thanks, I appreciate it. Now, to find her... I've got to... talk to her about something."

"Good luck. I hope you know what you're doing." Pix-l bid Isamu farewell and went off in search of Yuu. He ended up finding her on the stairs leading between the maze and G4's lab. "Hey, just the person I was looking for!"

"Pix-l, hey, you wanted to see me?" Yuu asked, somewhat surprised.

"Yeah, you know, no reason, just to chat." That was probably the biggest lie he had ever told. He was planning on getting himself killed, but she couldn't know that. She would try to stop him. She couldn't afford to. Not when their lives are all on the line. Pix-l was doing what was best for everybody, and he needed a little moral support himself.

"Oh, ok then. Let's go, we can talk on the way out." Yuu said, taking a few steps down.

"Actually, umm... think we can talk here?"

"Suuuure..." She was confused by this request, but entertained him anyway. She sat down on the step she was standing on and Pix-l soon joined her. "What did you want to talk about?"

"Nothing, really. Ok, never mind. That's a lie. What do you think is gonna happen to us in here?"

"Easy. We starve to death." Yuu said flatly.

"It's just that simple then?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah. Nobody's going to kill anybody. I know that. And I'm ok with it."

"Just that easy, is it?" Pix-l muttered to himself. "Anyway, that's a very... noble way to look at things. Everything will be fine, don't worry."

"What makes you say that?" Yuu asked. Pix-l put a hand on her knee, to which the artist recoiled slightly, but relaxed after a moment.

"I've just... got a feeling is all." He smiled at her. She put her hand on top of his. Pix-l turned his hand over and grabbed hers, interlocking their fingers.

"Just a feeling isn't good enough in a place like this you know." Yuu scooted closer to the Game Reviewer. 

"I know, but you know what? I can't help it. Today feels like a good day for something lucky, you know?"

"Nope."

"Dammit." Yuu laughed, not expecting that response from him. She smiled up at him. He looked back down at her and smiled. She blushed and looked away.

What? What was that? He didn't mean anything by that, right?

"You ok?" Pix-l asked her.

"Y-yeah, just fine."

"Great. That's great." He squeezed her hand, and for some reason she didn't pull back. Maybe he reminded her of Ren just a little. Maybe she just needed some kind of physical contact. She shook her head. He doesn't mean anything by it. He doesn't mean anything by it.

"So... you ready to watch all our friends starve to death?" Yuu said with a laugh. Despite her best efforts to lighten her mood she only felt worse. Pix-l laughed for a bit before replying.

"Not quite. Don't worry, we won't starve." He looks into her eyes and smiles.

"You're losing it, you know?" Yuu said and smiled back.

"Yeah, maybe. That's fine though. We all had to do something insane to get into this position in the first place, right?" Pix-l stood up, not letting go of Yuu's hand. "Shall we go back?"

"Sure. Beats being on this dark ass staircase." She stood up and the two walked back through the maze hand in hand, not saying a word.

When they got outside, Yuu let go of the boy's hand to protect her eyes from the fake sun. Not that he blamed her, there were several reasons why she wouldn't want to be seen like that. He just smiled at her and walked off to find someone else to speak of his plan to.

\--

Later that night, several of the remaining prisoners were sitting around playing truth or dare with a pen. 

It was late in the night, and only three of them were still awake enough to play: Cyra, Yuu, and Pix-l. Cyra spun the pen, and it landed on Yuu, who had just grabbed one of Ryuji's cigarettes and dared the programmer to smoke it.

"Hmm... You know what Yuu? As revenge for making me eat ash, I dare you to kiss Pix-l on the mouth for twenty seconds! French it up you two!" Both of them blushed a deep shade of red and stared at each other. Eventually Cyra yelled something out to break the silence. "Are you two going to do this or what? Do I win?"

"Oh fine! We'll fucking kiss, happy?" Yuu inched towards Pix-l nervously. She shouldn't be doing this right? What about Ren? What about Tadashi? But if we're all going to die in here, why not have a little fun while we can, right?

She put her hands on either side of Pix-l's face and pulled it onto hers and immediately started counting. He was clearly inexperienced, but it's not that that mattered much. Five. His lips were about as soft as she expected. Ten. She closed her eyes. Wait, that wasn't supposed to happen, right? Twelve. Sure she wanted to enjoy it, but that much? Fifteen. She wrapped her arms around Pix-l's neck and leaned forward. Sixteen. Pix-l fell backwards onto the ground. Seventeen. Yuu readjusted herself, lying on top of him, elbows on either side of his head. Eighteen. Damn, she was enjoying this way too much. Nineteen. Yuu found herself not wanting it to end. Why? Twenty.

She pulled her head up slowly and opened her eyes. She saw Pix-l looking up at her smirking. She jolted back.

He doesn't mean anything by it. He doesn't fucking mean anything by it, right?

"Umm... I'm going to bed. Good night guys..." Yuu got up and ran off to a spot on in the room that was unoccupied and curled up.

He doesn't mean anything by it.

But what if he does?

What if he does?

\--

BANG! BANG! BANG!

Three gunshots rang out from the maze. Yuu was sitting in the grass with Marika, Yoshiro, and Cyra.

"Fuck! No! Not again!" Yuu cried out and ran into the maze full throttle. After a few minutes of running blindly with Yoshiro tailing her she found... G4? lying on his stomach in a pool of blood. "No... why..."

"Yuu! What happened?" Yoshiro caught up to her, hands on his knees panting. He clearly wasn't used to this.

"G4... Look..." She said, but then she spotted a familiar sight... Pix-l's glasses lay on the ground a short distance from the body. "Oh no... no... Yoshiro... do me a favor..."

"Yeah?" He was still recovering from the sprint. Marika and Cyra came running up.

"Check... to see who that is, please?" She picked up the glasses and tried to hold back tears.

"Yuu... I'm sorry... I know you two were kinda close..." Yoshiro said from behind her.

"Don't tell me..." She said, barely above a whisper.

"Oh no, someone shot Pix-l... what a shame, he was fun to play games with." Cyra said simply.

"NO!" Yuu clutched the glasses harder and ran out of the maze, eventually returning outside.

This can't be happening. This can't be fucking happening. There's no way.

She sat down and tucked her legs up to her chest and cried into her knees. After a few minutes she felt a hand pressing lightly on her back. She looked up to see Ryuji next to her, his face just as red as hers was.

"Hey..." Was all he said before leaning his head on her shoulder.

\--

"Upupupupuuu... looks like you schmucks correctly guessed our blackened!" Monokuma's shrill voice rang out, filling every corner of the trial room.

"YOU! I FUCKING TRUSTED YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I DON'T FUCKING KNOW YOU ANYMORE!"

"Yeah, that's probably for the best. Little artist girl just couldn't stand being friends with a murderer huh? Need I remind you? We're criminals! Killing is what we do! But what the fuck ever, it's not like it matters anymore. Monokuma, let's get this shit on the road! I'm sick of looking at these ugly mugs!" Ryuji's voice was strangely clear as he spoke, every word filled with pure malice.

"With pleasure!" Monokuma slammed a hammer onto an oversized red button, and a metal clasp found its way to the Pyromaniac's neck. He was pulled back violently and the surviving prisoners were forced into the elevator.

"WHY. DOES. EVERY. ONE. I. LOVE. HAVE. TO. FUCK. ING. DIE?" Yuu yelled, piercing the eardrums of everybody else in the elevator, slamming her fist into the wall with each syllable. She pulled her hand back, it was bleeding from every knuckle. She didn't care anymore. Pix-l was dead, she was betrayed by someone she had up until just now considered a close friend.

She kept slamming her fist into the wall, nobody daring to stop her. Bloodstains streaked across the area, but she was numb to the pain, the real pain would probably never go away. She couldn't cry anymore, her tears replaced by pure rage.

He didn't mean anything by it.

Or did he?

Yuu slammed her fist into the wall once more, not pulling back put applying pressure to the cold metal. She muttered to herself

"What if he did? Now i'll never know. Now, I'll never fucking know."


End file.
